Sweet Surrender
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters, and I don't own the lyrics used at the start of this chapter.

**A/N (PLEASE READ FIRST): **Okay, I'm not entirely sure what this would be classed as actually...Wincest or not...I don't know, or to be honest I don't think I mind if it is or it isn't. I prefer readers to interpret my work in their own way. ANYWAYS, this is gonna be written in present tense and features Girl!Sam and Dean together. It's the first time I've done this pairing so please let me know what you think. I'm not into Wincest really, but if you take it as that I don't mind, but don't forget that this is about **STEP-SIBLINGS **who've wanted each other **BEFORE **their parents got married. It's the closest I'll probably ever get to writing Wincest or anything like it...ENJOY! xxxx

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter One~ **

"_**Sweet, sweet surrender!  
Live, live without care,  
Like a fish in the water,  
Like a bird in the air!"**_

John has never liked his new wife's daughter. Mary's daughter Sam has always annoyed him because she constantly disobeys and goes against his orders. John's son, Dean (who is two years older than Sam), always obeys his orders, so why can't precious Samantha do the same? Dean seems to be following the younger girl's example and disobeying orders too, which John hates. Everything matters too much to John and Sam just wants to be free. She only knows of one person who can give her that freedom, one person for whom she would just surrender and completely devote herself to because he was the only one who would truly give her everything she wanted, and that person was Dean.

When a huge argument breaks out on the Friday that Sam finishes school for the October break, Dean decides to take her out of the way and give his dad and Mary some space. He books a cabin for five days and four nights in Anmoore, West Virginia, just to give the poor girl a break.

"We won't be gone long, Mary. Just five days." Dean promises his step-mother the night before the trip, "I just want to give her a break because all my dad does is yell at her, and she honestly can't take it anymore."

Mary hugs her step-son tight and kisses his cheek.

"You're so caring, Dean," she says softly, "You'll look after her, right?"

"Of course, I will. I won't let anything happen to her…she's my sister now ain't she?"

Mary beams at Dean and hugs him again.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Dean replies, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey." Mary says sweetly, "I'll wake up early and get Sammy ready for you."

"Thanks." Dean whispers sleepily as he settles into his pillows.

* * *

Sam brushes her long, thick brown hair, packing the brush in her bag before arranging her hair so it hangs over her shoulders, just covering her breasts. She's grown it that way because that's the way Dean likes it on girls. She'd dreamed about Dean last night, dreamed of him holding her and kissing her like boyfriends and girlfriends do, not behaving in the way step-siblings should. She flushes in shame at her dreams and thoughts, trying to block them out and remembers that it's wrong to be with siblings like that. But he isn't a sibling, not really, merely sibling by marriage. But does that still count? She ponders on that thought until she hears that familiar, gruff voice.

"Sammy?" She hears him call, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" She replies, "I'm ready, Dean."

She grabs her bags and slings them over her shoulders before heading downstairs. This could be one difficult week for her, but she has to keep her hands off of him. He doesn't want her like she wants him, does he?

-TBC-

* * *

**Review etc. are welcomed and greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter Two~ **

The sounds of _Lithium _by _Evanescence _drift through the Impala, Dean letting Sam have her choice of music for an hour as they drive to West Virginia. He turns to see his step-sister with tears rolling down her face and he pulls over to the side of the road, turning in his seat.

"Sammy?" He begins, touching her shoulder to which she shrugs away his hand, "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Why does your dad hate me so much?"

The question takes Dean by surprise and he realises he's gaping at her and not answering, so he shakes his head and swallows.

"He doesn't hate you," He promises, "He just doesn't like it that you don't always do as he says."

Sam doesn't say anything back. She just stares out of the window, her beautiful brown eyes bloodshot and full of tears. Dean strokes her head soothingly just the once before pulling back onto the road. They drive for another few hours before reaching the cabin.

"Come on, Sam." Dean whispers, finding the keys under the mat (because that's really good common sense to leave it where thieves can easily find it) and unlocking the door.

Sam smiles as she heads inside with her bags.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaims, turning and dropping the bags before hugging Dean tight.

Dean holds her back, savouring the way she feels against him as long as he can. She pulls away and heads upstairs with her bags to find only one bedroom and one double bed.

"Uh…Dean…" She calls, "You'd better see this."

Dean comes upstairs with his bags and sees the one bed.

"Yeah, I thought I'd sleep on the sofa." Dean tells her, "You can have the bed."

"Don't be stupid, we can both fit in there." She says aloud by accident.

Dean gives her a look before nodding and throwing his bag onto the bed.

"Which side do you want?" He asks, Sam choosing the one furthest from the window and nearest the door.

* * *

The step-siblings sit on the back porch, looking at the lake at the back of the cabin, Dean closer to Sam than he should be. He hasn't ever been with a girl before (not intimately), and seventeen year old Sam hasn't been with a boy ever. Dean knows this and he's always wanted Sam to be his first intimate partner since he met her in high school when she was in her first year. They ran into one another on the corridor by accident and used to talk a little in school. Then their parents got married and now they're living together. Eighteen months down the line and they both love each other, but neither of them knows what to do because they're related, only by marriage but still…surely their feelings aren't right for each other.

Sam turns her beautiful head to look into Dean's eyes, the moonlight making her pale face look irresistible to him.

"Dean…" She asks softly, "Why did you bring me out here?"

Dean looks to the moon and then back to his step-sister.

"To get you away from Dad."

Part of that is true, however Sam can read Dean like a book and she knows there's an alternative motive to this trip. Dean suspects it must be a gift that women have…

"And…" Sam adds on the end, Dean shaking his head.

"I shouldn't do this…" Dean whispers to himself, unable to stop himself from turning and kissing her lips.

Sam gasps and pushes him away.

"Dean…we can't…" She tells him, "We're related…it's wrong…"

"No, we aren't related, Sammy!" Dean protests, trying to get her to understand, "Our parents are married, that's all! It doesn't mean you and I can't be together."

"You just want a fuck, Dean." Sam says, "Or you want a quick fondle and then you'll leave satisfied."

"No!" Dean exclaims, gripping her wrist before she can bolt, "No! Sammy, I'd never do that to you! Plus, I've never fucked a girl!"

Sam looks up at him in shock, realising that her step-brother wasn't the Casanova that the girls at school made him out to be.

"I've felt two girls up, and kissed plenty, but never fucked any of them because I was waiting for you, Sammy…" Dean admits, his blush invisible in the dark outside, "Then Dad and Mary got married…and I didn't know what to do…"

Sam stands there with tears in her eyes.

"I'd never been kissed until…"

She trails off and Dean gasps.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asks, earning a tearful nod from his step-sister, "Oh, Sammy…"

He pulls her into a hug and holds her close to him, stroking soothing fingers through that thick hair of hers.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispers, "I'm so sorry."

"Do you want me?" She asks, "Do want me as a lover…?"

Dean nods against her head and she sighs.

"If we do this…" She begins, unable to believe she's considering this, "Will you take it slowly…?"

Dean nods again and Sam pulls back from the embrace, looking deep into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"I promise you, Sammy." He says gently, "We'll take it as slow as you want."

Sam smiles at that, the most beautiful smile Dean's ever seen, and he presses their foreheads together.

"This'll be our secret, Dean?" She asks, "Can we keep this secret?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Dean counters with a chuckle.

"No…I just like the idea of sneaking around," Sam admits, "But Mom and John…they'll kill us if they find out!"

"Shhh," Dean begins, cupping Sam's cheek, "They won't find out. I don't mind sneaking around either."

Looking from eyes and lips to back again, the step-siblings lean in and kiss again, Dean being much more gentle this time as not to frighten Sam. She shivers in his arms, parting her lips as Dean's tongue runs along her lower lip. Their tongues entwine and Sam moans into the kiss, breaking it and biting her lip as she flushes with shame before running into the cabin.

"Sammy?" Dean calls, "Sam?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks to _DeanWinchesterPresents... _for being my first reviewer for this story! xxx THANKS FOR READING, EVERYONE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter Three~ **

Sam's curled up on the bed when Dean finds her. She's sobbing her eyes out and he can't understand why.

"Sammy, what is it?"

"We're wrong, Dean…it's wrong…" She sobs, "I've wanted you since the day we met but God…our parents are married now, Dean! My mom and your dad are married to each other!"

"Do you love me?" Dean asks, Sam sobbing and closing her eyes.

"Yes." She whispers, "Not like a brother either…that's so sick…"

"Sammy, it's not!" Dean tells her, "It isn't…"

"I read up on this because I'm terrified that falling for a step-sibling isn't normal," She cries, "In psychology books it says that it can happen but should be avoided…"

"Only if you've grown up together from being babies," Dean points out, "Which we haven't! We've been living in the same house for eighteen months but I wanted you from the day I met you…"

Sam sits up a little and lets Dean hold her, both of them so close their noses are nearly touching.

"Do _you _love _me_?" She asks, Dean nodding in response, both of their hearts racing in their chests.

"More than anything." Dean whispers, "I love you, Samantha Wesson."

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

That's how it's got to be. If they use full names they have to use Sam's former surname, because it will probably freak them out if they both say Winchester. The silence is near unbearable and Dean finally speaks up.

"Can I kiss you…?" He asks, Sam nodding in response.

Dean leans in close and captures her lips in a soft, tender kiss, moving his lips gently and slowly. Sam moans into the kiss again, breaking it before she blushes.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean tells her, "Does being kissed feel good…?"

Sam nods and gasps as Dean wraps his arms around her.

"By me?" He asks again, earning a soft, almost frightened moan in response as he pulls her that little bit closer.

"Aha…" She manages to breathe out, trembling in his embrace as he kisses her again.

Dean's fingers find her hair and begin to gather it together in a hand-held ponytail.

"Dean!" She breathes as he moves her hair to kiss from the middle of the left side of her neck, "Oh…Dean…"

She shivers in his arms and Dean smiles as she moans a little.

"I'm sorry…" She whispers, "Being in your arms…it's just…I need you so much…"

Dean smiles and runs a hand through her hair. He kisses her lips again and holds her close to him, treating her like fine china. Breaking their kissing to embrace, Dean grins as Sam yawns.

"Are you tired?" He asks, Sam nodding sleepily in response.

"Bedtime." She says in her sleepy state, "Come to bed."

Dean smiles and kisses her head.

"Let me go and lock up, Sammy."

After rushing downstairs, Dean locks the doors and windows. He heads back upstairs to see Sam about to pull her top off.

"Sam…what are you doing?" He asks, making her jump.

"Sorry…I'm getting ready to sleep." She says, "I'm not sleeping in jeans…"

Dean turns away.

"Sorry, I'll give you some privacy." He mumbles, about to leave when Sam calls him back.

"Dean!"

He turns to look at her and she's practically crimson from blushing so much.

"Yeah?"

"I want…" she begins, unsure of whether to ask him, "I want you to undress me…and kiss me…"

The older boy sees the embarrassment of asking on her face and he moves towards her slowly, sitting on the bed and kissing her again, his lips moving with hers slowly as before. He rests a hand on her cheek and another on her thigh, moving it up to her stomach where he lays it flush against her soft, flat stomach. Sam presses against him, breaking the kiss as she gasps when she feels him lifting her top up.

"Are you okay?" He asks, "I can stop and leave you to it if you want…"

Sam looks him right in the eyes and pulls her shirt off revealing ample breasts that were being held inside a white lace bra. Dean leaned in and kissed her cheek, moving across to her lips and smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. She shivers and bucks her hips when he cups one of her breasts, then trailing his hands down her body to her jeans. He unbuckles her belt, then unfastens both button and zip whilst kissing Sam still, proceeding to pull her jeans off. He pulls his own t-shirt off and kicks his boots off, breathing heavily as Sam unfastens his jeans and pulls them down. They kiss and hold each other for what seems like an eternity, just bathing in one another.

"Dean…we're so wrong…" she breathes, "Yet…it feels so right…"

"I know." Dean replied, holding her tighter, "I just wanna feel you…hold you all the time."

Sam closes her eyes and presses right against him.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." He replies.

"I love you." She whispers again, this time her voice quaking.

"I love you." Dean replies again, holding the near crying girl to him.

"I love you."

This time, both of them say it together and Sam breaks into tears, whispering those words over and over with need.

Dean just holds her still, stroking her back soothingly until she falls asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you're all enjoying this so far! I'd love to know what you think of it! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter Four~ **

The next morning, Dean awakens to find Sam gone. He can hear the sounds of John Denver playing downstairs and he throws a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. He heads down the stairs to find Sam singing along to the radio softly, her sweet voice drifting into his ears and sending his heart soaring. He knows the song off by heart since it was their parents' first dance song, so he moves behind her, singing the chorus with her and wrapping his strong arms around her small waist. Sam smiles and presses back against Dean, singing with him before turning in his arms, taking his hand and wrapping her other arm around him as they dance slowly to the music. Dean leans down and kisses Sam tenderly, holding her close as they dance to the sweet melody as it drifted through the cabin.

Breaking their dance at the end of the song, Sam pours Dean a cup of coffee and leads him onto the back porch where they look at the lake, the golden, red and brown leaves falling around it and onto it. The early morning is cold and Sam shivers where she sits.

"C'mere, beautiful." Dean whispers, pulling her close and holding her tightly, "I do love you, Sammy."

"I love you, Dean." Sam replies, taking his coffee from his hands and placing it inside.

Dean looks confused as she returns and she locks the back door, leading Dean towards the large space of land surrounding the lake. She begins to run and lets the wind embrace her, Dean chasing her and spinning her round, lifting her into his arms before pulling her to the ground on top of him, kissing her feverishly. She straddles his waist and he feels an erection coming.

"Sammy…" He breathes, groaning as he becomes hard in his jeans.

She feels the bulge and pulls Dean to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Dean asks, following Sam as they ran back to the cabin.

"I want you." She tells him, Dean stopping in his tracks and pulling Sam back around.

"You do understand we can't go all the way, right?" He says, Sam chuckling as she kisses him.

"Rules are made to be broken, Dean." She says seductively.

Dean pulls his hand free from hers and shakes his head.

"I'm not going all the way, Sam. You're underage and that's not right." Dean says, "I'll go anywhere up to there."

Sam smiles beautifully, tears in her eyes from the cold wind falling down her face.

"I love you so much." She beams, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Love you too, baby." Dean replies, laughing as she pulls him back inside and up the stairs.

* * *

Dean latches his mouth around Sam's nipple and she cries out, shivering with his ministrations as he swirls his tongue around it before moving to the other one. Sam's fingers are in his hair, gripping it when she feels herself growing wetter between her legs. She moans as Dean kisses down her soft skin, reaching her panties.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks, Sam nodding and lying back against the pillows, lifting her hips so he can pull her underwear off.

She shivers as the cold Autumn air hits her now naked body and she looks up at Dean who takes in her bare body with an expression of awe.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers, "God, Sammy…you're so worth waiting for."

Sam smiles at that and kisses Dean's lips, shivering as her step-brother sits back so she can move further into the centre of the bed so she doesn't roll off. Dean moves above her, laying between her parted legs with an aching erection. He kisses all the way down her body in random places, each caress of lips making Sam shudder beneath him. The girl trembles as Dean kisses up her thighs and then his head disappears between them.

She gasps loudly and cries out as Dean works magic with his tongue. He quickly finds that sensitive button that sends Sam into a whirlwind of pleasure.

"Dean!" She cries, trying to stop her hips bucking, "Please! More, Dean!"

Dean stops to kiss her sensitive spot and she moans loudly, shuddering beneath him as she comes. Dean cleans her off with his tongue and then kisses back up her flushed, sweating, trembling body, holding her close and kissing her lips before rolling them over. Sam rests her head on his chest.

"That was my first orgasm…" She breathes, "Wow…"

"Did I do good?" Dean asks.

Sam smiles widely and beautifully at him.

"You're amazing."

Dean grins at that and Sam moves off of him, spreading his legs for her to lie between.

"I hope I make you feel good." She says with a blush, "I've never done this before."

Dean smiles at her and kisses her lips.

"I won't know if I'm coming…" Dean admits with shame, "I've never gone this far before…"

Sam nods in understanding and kisses Dean passionately, leaning into his neck before kissing down his body, taking one of his nipples in her mouth and flicking it with her tongue and then moving to the other. She kisses around his belly button, hearing a moan of appreciation from above her and slender fingers in her hair. She reaches his boxers and he lifts his hips.

Sam pulls them down, revealing a damn impressive erection which curls towards Dean's stomach. Dean watches as she takes him in her mouth, moving further down his length as her throat settled around him. She hums as she sucks him, trying not to use her teeth but use her tongue and lips to draw him to orgasm. Dean doesn't last too long and he's moaning loudly before flushing and beginning to shiver.

"Sammy…" He breathes, "Pull off."

Sam does and he strokes himself to release, Sam joining him with her hand wrapped around his before he lets go and sprays all over the bedspread. He groans gutturally, dropping back against the pillows and kissing Sam passionately, moaning at the taste of himself.

"Holy fuck…" He gasps, shivering as a wave of his orgasm flows through him again, "Oh my God."

Sam caresses his cheek and kisses him lovingly, letting him wrap those protective arms around her and hold her close.

* * *

That night, Dean and Sam lay on the sofa, curled up together as they watch the flames. Sam's engrossed in a Jane Austen novel while Dean's reading a car magazine.

"We've got to tell Mom and John at some point, Dean." Sam says, "We can't hide it from them forever."

"We'll tell them when we get home." Dean suggests, "We've both got money we can buy our own place with."

Sam settles against her step-brother and sighs.

"We need to talk about it." She tells Dean, "Not tonight though, baby. I'm really tired."

She puts her book down and Dean puts out the fire, both of them heading upstairs to their bed.

As they lay in the darkness, Dean holds Sam close, stroking her back as he did the previous night.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Samantha Wesson."

They settle close together, breathe each other in and fall asleep holding each other, dreaming of the life they could have together.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Sorry the chapter's only short. The next one will be longer. Just so you know I cried writing this, so if I make you cry I'm sorry. *Offers you all comfort cookies.*

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter Five~ **

On the following two days, Sam and Dean spend so much time together, savouring it for when they return home and have to act platonically again. God, they're dreading that. They decide to tell their parents and be honest. It's only fair on them.

When they arrive home, they go to their rooms to unpack their things. Sam is always quick at unpacking, so she's finished long before Dean and she rushes to his bedroom.

"I'm gonna tell my mom now…" She breathes, kissing Dean's lips passionately, "Good luck with your dad, and no matter what happens, I love you, Dean."

"Good luck, Sammy," Dean replies, holding her tightly to him and kissing her lovingly, "I love you too."

Sam heads downstairs, looking for Mary who is in the backyard hanging the laundry out.

"Mom?" Sam begins as she moves to her mother, "Can I talk to you for a minute…like privately…?"

* * *

Dean finds his dad in the garage and steps nervously into it, clearing his throat to get his dad's attention.

"Hey, Dean." John says with a smile, "You okay?"

"Yeah…ummm…hey, Dad…uh…" Dean begins, scratching the back of his head, "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

"I've fallen in love, Mom." Sam confesses, her mother smiling beautifully at her.

"Wonderful, darling!" She exclaims, moving forward and hugging her daughter, "What's his name…or hers?"

"His name…is Dean…" Sam says, tears filling her eyes as her mother turns to the laundry basket to hang more clothes out to dry.

"Oh, really…Dean who?" Mary asks, taking two clothes pegs from the peg bag to hang Dean's favourite shirt out in.

"Dean…" Sam begins, trying to choke the name out, "Dean Winchester."

Mary gasps, drops the t-shirt and spins around in shock to look at her broken child.

* * *

"I'm…I'm in love, Dad." Dean tells his father who looks up from the hood of his truck and grins at Dean.

"Atta boy." John says with a wide smile before returning to the car, "What's her name then, Dean?"

"Samantha." Dean tells him, preparing to bolt should the worst happen.

"What that's it?" John asks, "Just 'Samantha'…?"

Dean chuckles nervously.

"Umm…well she _was _Samantha Wesson…" He begins, John looking up from the engine and staring into the dark red open hood, "But now she's Samantha Winchester."

John drops the wrench in his hand and turns to look at his son.

* * *

"We were in love long before you and John got married," Sam tells a very pale and shocked Mary, "I swear we were, Momma! We just didn't know that the other one loved us back."

Mary sighs and looks at her daughter, tears filling both their eyes and threatening to break free.

"You're sleeping with your step-brother?" She asks, Sam shaking her head.

"No, he hasn't laid a finger on me, I swear!" Sam sobs, "We've only kissed!"

That's a lie, but they haven't slept together. They wouldn't. Sam's underage.

"I'm in love with my step-brother…I've loved him since the day I met him." Sam cries, "We only told you because we didn't want to lie to you!"

Mary just steps forward and takes her crying child into her arms, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

John stares at Dean near blankly, and that terrifies Dean because he doesn't know what's going on in his father's head.

"You're fucking your step-sister?"

"No!" Dean exclaims, "No, we've done nothing but share a kiss, I promise you!"

John sighs and scratches the back of his head, looking at his son's tearful eyes.

"I swear…"

"You love her?" John asks, Dean nodding sincerely, one tear falling down his face.

"I've loved her all the time I've known her, Dad…I just didn't know she loved me back." Dean explains.

"You are not to go near her in this house, Dean." John tells him, "It's a phase, that's all."

"No, it's not!" Dean sobs, "It's not just a phase! We love each other, and if you don't like it you can fucking disown us! Divorce your fucking kids; we can be together then!"

John looks at his son in horror and tears fill his own eyes, realising now wasn't the time to get mad with his boy.

"C'mere, Dean." He says softly, opening his arms, Dean backing away.

"No, dad!" Dean protests, shaking with both fear and upset, and completely unable to look at his father, the man who he'd looked up to his entire life.

"Dean…" John says in a near whisper, "Come on, it's okay…"

That's when Dean breaks down and he collapses against his father.

John and Mary cradle their broken children in their arms and wonder what the hell they're going to do.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter Six~ **

"John, what do we do?" Mary asks, "What do we do?"

"We split them up." John replies, "I think it's a phase."

"John…" Mary warns, "I…I was upstairs last night and I heard quiet talking coming from Sam's room…"

John looks to Mary and pulls her to sit with him on their bed, holding her hand tightly in his own as she tries not to cry.

"I looked through the crack in the door and they were kissing…" Mary explains, "But…oh God, John…they were laying there with the sheets covering their lower bodies but they were naked from the waist up at least…"

Mary breaks into tears and takes a deep breath.

"And Dean was…touching her chest…" Mary continues, "And she was looking right into his eyes, and as they kissed, she was making soft, dare I say, pleasure-filled noises…telling Dean she loved him and she couldn't wait until…until she was eighteen so they could…"

"So they could what?" John asks, "So they could what, Mary?"

"So they could make love." Mary finishes, "John…I don't think this is a phase…"

* * *

John and Mary sit downstairs that night, watching a movie while Dean and Sam are in bed. They hope and pray they're not in the same bed.

But Dean and Sam are in the same bed. They're in Dean's bed tonight, and as strange as this seems, they're practicing for when they can make love. They're in a side by side position, Sam's right leg resting on top of Dean's (both clad in sweatpants) as Dean rocks his hips against hers. Their top halves are bare, and Dean's right hand cradles Sam's head, his left stroking her breasts. They break their kissing and stare right into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Sam whispers, her breath hitching as Dean's erection brushed against her, stimulating her and making that wetness emerge between her legs again to which she lets out his name in a shaky sigh, "Dean…"

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean whispers, thrusting against her slowly and kissing her again.

Dean leans down and kisses her neck, shoulders and then taking her nipple in his mouth. Sam kisses and licks Dean's pulse point in response, both of them moaning softly.

By this time, the movie has ended, and as John and Mary headed upstairs, from Dean's room in the attic were soft noises, both female and male voices. Mary looks to John in horror and they both sneak through the door to the attic steps. Creeping up them, the couple are aghast when through the railing they see what Dean and Sam are doing. They see their children look right into one another's eyes and share tender kisses, gazes and caresses, mainly around Sam's top half. They want to look away but just can't.

"Dean," They hear Sam whisper, "Dean, you won't leave me will you…? Even if our parents abandon us…?"

Dean kisses Sam tenderly and looks into her eyes, thrusting his hips again.

"I'll never, ever leave you, Sammy…" Dean promises, "I love you so much."

Sam gasps and smiles through tears as she looks up at Dean. She caresses his cheek and pulls him in for a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, more than anything." She whispers, suddenly taking in a sharp breath and shivering as her face flushes, "Oh, Dean…Oh…I'm…"

Dean bites her neck gently and groans into the flesh as he comes in his boxers, Sam lets out many sharp breaths and soft moans as she comes in her underwear. They slow their movements and relax, sharing kisses and touches before Dean moves over and settles above Sam, caressing her face tenderly before kissing her lips and climbing off her again. He takes her into his arms and covers them up, Sam snuggling against his well muscled chest.

John and Mary creep back down the stairs, both in tears after what they've just seen.

Sam doesn't leave Dean's room that night. She lies in his arms all night, savouring every moment they ever have together, savouring every breath Dean takes in case it's the last one she gets to share with him. As he sleeps, she looks up at his beautiful face and sighs.

"I love you." She whispers, "I'll always love you."

Sam beams as she sees Dean smile in his sleep at her words.

* * *

The next morning at the breakfast table, Sam and Dean are met with nervous glances from Mary who is stood at the sink.

"What is it, Mom?" Sam asks, sighing when she guesses what it could be about, "I know you're unhappy about us…and we're sorry…but you can't ch-…"

Her sentence is interrupted by Mary's tearful confession.

"We saw you last night."

Dean drops his toast and Sam gasps, instinctively reaching for Dean.

"Mom…I…we…" Sam begins.

"Why were you in that position?" Mary asks, both Sam and Dean shocked by the question.

"Oh…we…we're preparing for…well…when I'm eighteen…" Sam tells her mother, "I'm not gonna lie to you, Mom."

"You're practicing positions?" Mary asks, "You're actually considering sleeping together?"

Dean holds Sam's hand tightly and strokes it reassuringly.

"We're set on it, Mary." He tells her, "We love one another and nothing you and my dad do is gonna change that."

"Your father's angry, Dean." Mary says quietly.

"I don't care." Dean replies, "I don't care how he feels about this. We love each other and that's all."

Mary returns to washing the dishes and Sam turns her head, resting it on Dean's shoulder. She breaks into silent tears against him and Dean wraps his arms around her.

"Come on, Sammy." He whispers, "Come on, give your Mom some space."

He leads Sam upstairs and they sit on her bed, Dean taking her into his arms.

"I don't wanna go to school today." She cries, "I don't."

"You have to, Sammy." Dean tells her, kissing her lips gently, "You have to."

"I don't want to!" She protests, "Dean, I don't want to go!"

"Why not?" Dean asks, wincing when Sam looks up at him with tearful eyes.

"I can't…not when I know all this is happening here," She replies, "I can't leave you alone here."

"You can't stay at home because I'm here." Dean says softly, "I'm going to work in a couple of hours anyway…you need to go to school, Sammy."

"I just wanna leave home…and run away with you." Sam whispers, "I feel like our parents hate us! They look upon us with disgust, Dean, and don't pretend you don't see it."

Dean sighs and holds her close, trying to keep her sob wracked body still as Sam hiccups and cries heavily into his shoulder. He kisses her lips and she trembles in his arms, lips quivering against his as they move together slowly.

"Just calm down," Dean says softly, "Take deep breaths and dry those gorgeous brown eyes of yours."

The comment makes Sam smile sweetly through her tears.

"Wash your face, get dressed and I'll drop you off at school." He tells her, "Don't tell anyone, okay? We'll keep it between us, baby…just you and me."

Sam nods against him and then sighs.

"And Mom and John." She adds, Dean nodding in response.

He looks up to see Mary watching through the door and he fights to suppress a growl. She and his father have no right to interfere.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, Dean."

Mary begins to realise that John's plan to split them up is probably going to backfire.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter Seven~ **

Sam's sleep is disturbed by a hand over her mouth. Her eyes shoot open and meet Dean's beautiful green ones. He removes his hand and smiles cheekily at her.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispers, sadness tinting his eyes as he looks at her, "Um…I've…I've come to say goodbye, Sammy."

Sam's eyes fill with tears and she begins to cry, shaking her head on the pillows.

"No…" She breathes, "Don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry." Dean whispers again, kissing her lips as tears fill his own eyes, "I love you so much, and I'll come back for you…"

"Come on, Dean." Another voice says, Sam looking to the door to see John stood there, "Time to go."

Sam can't process anything before Dean kisses her and presses their foreheads together.

"Love you, baby." Dean says barely audibly, Sam kissing him again and holding him tight.

"Love you too." She replies, watching in tears as the love of her life leaves her behind.

Her bedroom door closes and she panics, hoping and praying this is all a nightmare. She runs to the window to see Dean looking up at her with tears streaming down his face, John grabbing his arm and leading him to the car.

Sam watches the Impala leave and backs away from the window with her hands over her mouth, crying her eyes out as she falls onto her bed, screaming and crying into the pillows as she grieved for the loss of the love of her life. The bedroom light comes on and Mary comes running in, sitting on the bed and placing a soothing hand on Sam's back.

"Sammy…hush, darling."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Sam screams, pushing Mary away, "I HATE YOU!"

She turns back and cries into her pillows as Mary backs away in shock.

"I hate you…" She breathes again, "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Sam…" Mary whispers, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Sam snarls, "Get out."

Mary turns with tearful eyes and leaves, closing the door behind her. She hears her daughter's sobs of distress and heartbreak blasting through the air and she goes back to her own room, collapsing onto the bed and crying her eyes out over the guilt that overwhelms her.

She's just helped to ruin her daughter's life.

* * *

John and Dean drive in silence, Dean trying to hide the fact he's crying from his father.

"It's only for the best, Dean." John tells him.

"Fuck you." Dean growls.

"Dean." John warns.

"No." Dean snaps, "Fuck you."

Dean looks away from his father and breathes a shaky sigh.

"You bastard." He says with venom, "You take the one person I ever loved away from me because you're married to her mom. You stupid fuck."

John just holds his tongue and keeps driving.

"You just ruined our lives in one night you selfish fuck-ups. Both of you, and you can tell your darling wife the same."

Dean wipes his eyes and tries to memorise every inch of the route like his dad taught him to. He was getting Sam back and he was getting her back tonight.

* * *

It is five-thirty in the morning, and Sam's sleep is disturbed by a hand over her mouth, just like a few hours previously. Sam's dark brown bloodshot eyes open suddenly and she's met with familiar, warm green ones. She thinks she's dreaming at first but when she raises a hand to the cheek of the person above her she sighs and sobs a little with relief.

"Hey, baby." That familiar voice whispers.

"Dean!" She breathes, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him, "How did you get back?"

"I took the bus. I'm smart enough to learn the route while I'm being kidnapped." Dean whispers again, "Pack your stuff."

"What?" Sam asks, "What are you saying?"

"Come on, pack you things." Dean tells her, "We're running away."

Sam smiles beautifully and kisses Dean's lips.

They move around quietly collecting as many of their possessions as possible, packing them into the Impala and heading in the opposite direction to which John took Dean. Just as they're about to leave, Dean leans over and kisses Sam passionately on the lips, holding her close and feeling her gasp into his mouth.

"We're starting a new life together." Dean tells her, "Just us."

Sam smiles.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Sammy."

Dean starts the car and they drive into the night, leaving their parents behind.

* * *

Two hours later, Mary heads into Sam's room to wake her daughter up for school.

"Sammy? Sweetheart, you need to get up."

She pulls back Sam's bed sheets to find her daughter missing. Panicking immediately, she finds her cell phone and calls John. He reveals that Dean is missing too.

Mary knew their plan wouldn't work and now they have to find their children. Their babies need their support, not their prejudice and Mary knows it all too well.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. They're only related by marriage, so is it really wrong? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Sweet Surrender**

**~Chapter Eight~ **

Dean and Sam reach a motel in South Dakota, not too far away from Dean's Uncle Bobby's house. He'd tell them what to do, and they'd do what he said because they actually trusted him more than their parents. They can only just afford to stay in the room to sleep off their horrendously long drive.

Sam lays that night shivering in Dean's arms. The fact of the matter is that Sam is terrified that they're starting their lives all over again, and they're alone.

"Sammy, you're shaking…" Dean whispers into the darkness of their motel room, "Sammy?"

Sam doesn't speak. She just whimpers and holding onto Dean, crying quietly into his bare, well toned chest.

"Sam…" Dean begins, "Do you want to go home?"

Sam gasps and shakes her head.

"My home is with you, Dean." She whispers, "It always will be with you."

Dean smiles beautifully and kisses Sam's forehead.

"When we've spoken to Uncle Bobby, I'll try and find us an apartment somewhere." He tells her, "I won't fail you, Sammy."

Sam rests her head on his chest and kisses the soft skin tenderly, unable to stop the concerns floating through her mind.

* * *

"They could be anywhere, John!" Mary cries, "Oh God, what have we done to them?"

"Mary, there's only one place they'll be going," John promises, "They're going to Bobby's."

Mary smiles and sighs with relief.

"Of course!" Mary laughs, "You told me Dean goes to him for everything!"

John grabs the keys to his truck and Mary locks up the house, following John to the truck as they head off to South Dakota.

* * *

Bobby scratches the back of his head as he answers the door to find Dean and Sam standing there with their fingers locked.

"Dean?" He asks, "Sam? What is it, kids?"

"Can we come in?" Sam asks, "Please?"

Bobby nods and brings the teens inside before closing the door.

"What's wrong, guys?" He asks, "Do Mary and John know where you are?"

"We need help," Dean breathes, sneaking a kiss with Sam as Bobby turns to head into the kitchen, "Please don't judge us…"

Bobby turns to see Dean holding Sam in his arms.

"Son, would you just tell me what's going on?" Bobby asks, his mouth dropping open as Dean leans down and kisses Sam tenderly with passion and love.

"That's what's going on," Dean says, "We're in love and they tried to split us up…"

"Who?" Bobby asks, "Your parents?"

The teens nod and Sam turns her face into Dean's chest, trembling as she begins to cry.

"Shhh," Dean whispers, "It's okay, Sammy."

Sam just keeps her face buried in Dean's chest, expecting words of anger and disappointment from Bobby.

"Sammy, c'mere." He says, opening his arms to the young girl who runs into them, "Don't cry, Sam…"

"Do you think it's wrong?" She asks, looking up into her step-uncle's eyes.

"I'm not sure." Bobby answers, "I'm sorry…"

"No, as long as you don't hate us." Sam sobs.

"We couldn't take it if you did, Uncle Bobby." Dean tells the older man who frowns at his Godson.

"C'mon Dean." He whispers, Dean joining the embrace, "Oh, what am I gonna do with you two?"

Dean and Sam pray that Bobby won't let John and Mary split them up.

* * *

When John and Mary arrive late in the night, Dean and Sam sneak out of a window, but Mary catches them running towards the car.

"Sammy! Dean, wait please!"

Sam and Dean stop, turning to look at Mary who had tearful eyes.

"We're so sorry…we didn't know what else to do!" She breathes, "You need help…and we're going to get it for you if you'll just…"

"NO!" Dean interrupts, "No! We don't need help! We're in love and that's it! We can't help it that we're related by marriage, and believe me we were in love long before you guys got together."

"Please, Dean." Mary says, moving towards them, "Come home."

Dean looks to Sam who shakes her head.

"Give us some time…" Sam whispers in tears, "Please, Mom."

Mary nods regrettably and sighs.

"Go quickly, before John and Bobby come back." She says, "I'll tell them to give you space. Go on, kids…"

The couple jump in the Impala and drive into the night, Mary turning as John appears on the porch.

"I tried, John," She lies, "I tried!"

"We'll follow them." John tells her, surprised when she protests.

"No!" She argues, "Just…let them have time to consider their options. They'll come home to us, they're not stupid."

John looks at his wife and nods sadly, both of them heading towards the truck and going home.

* * *

At the next motel, in Wyoming, Dean cradles a tearful Sam in his arms and shushes her, pressing soothing kisses to her forehead, cheek and lips.

"If you wanna go home, I'll take you back, Sammy," Dean promises her, "Whatever makes you happy."

"Just being with you makes me happy…but what if they make us see a psychiatrist or something, Dean…I can't take it," Sam whimpers, "None of it! Especially not this close to my birthday."

Dean nods and whispers those three words that make Sam's heart flutter before they settle down to sleep for the night.

-TBC-


End file.
